The present invention relates to an armor system, and more particularly to a lightweight armored panel manufactured as a structure having multiple of layers including a hard ballistic material layer made of a Ceramic/CMC hybrid armor material capable of defeating high velocity Armor Piercing (AP) projectiles.
A variety of configurations of projectile-resistant armor are known. Some are used on vehicles while others are specifically intended to protect an individual. Some materials or material combinations have proven useful for both applications.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a lightweight armor system usable for a multiple of applications.